


【虫铁】White Opium

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu





	【虫铁】White Opium

他感到口干舌燥。

他的手里拿着浅金色的果汁饮料，宴会奢华的吊灯狡黠地为它渡上高度酒的浓郁色泽，正如不满21岁的青少年靠着SI掌舵人的秘书的身份混迹在西装革履的成年人之中。这里有一半的人都在打量他，慢条斯理剪着雪茄的银发老人的眼镜背光一闪，身着露背晚礼服的性感尤物眼波微转，男人要更直接，带着他的酒杯过来攀谈，借着合作的名义打探这位秘书的真实底细。毛头小鬼却和他的老板一样讨人厌，接过他递来的名片揣进西装口袋，动作自然熟练，对黑卡上印着的他的名字半点反应也没有。他的态度是真诚的——在男人眼里却同他老板那副轻浮姿态如出一辙的嘲讽。

你以为你是谁？也值得被人记住？

男人不悦离去，恶毒地揣测这位新秘书怕是在另一方面更讨老板的欢心，就像他的前任，SI现任CEO，Pepper·Potts。花花公子的秘书等于不正当关系持有者，不止男人一个，几乎是在场的所有人都这样看他，谁要记得他叫什么名字，只要知道他是Tony·Stark的情人就足够了。

Peter品酒般尝了尝杯子里的饮料，说不出名的热带水果混合物，馥郁醇厚得倒有几分像是在木酒桶里发酵过的酒液，熏得他也有几分迷迷懂懂地发醉。宴会的主办人一向贴心，甚至有余裕考虑他不能喝酒的小秘书。真是体贴，体贴过分了。Tony在旋转楼梯的把手上磕开一瓶香槟，从半米左右的高度倾倒酒液灌满一座香槟塔。男人将空瓶随手一掷，伴随着玻璃破裂女人们开始笑着尖叫出他的名字，他只摊一摊手，躲过凑近的无数枚香吻，蜂蜜色的眼瞳中漾出一分漫不经心的疏离，接着便把领带抽下，扣子崩开露出一寸皮肤，他的人造心脏，幽蓝色的反应堆显露出一角。女人们一哄而上，都想用手亲自触摸到钢铁侠的能量核心，这和与他本人做|爱一样值得在社交场上吹嘘，甚至能让高级交际花的身价再涨一倍。

男孩就是在这个时候闯进他视线的，Tony眯着眼眸和他对视，在此之前，无论他处在宴会的那个角落，男孩的目光都像蛛丝般牢牢地把他钉住。男孩的棕色卷发用发胶好好地梳至脑后，浅灰色西装也整齐得体，是为他裁衣的专用裁缝为男孩定制的，十八岁生日礼，在某些地方已经能算是个成年人，当然在我们亲爱的纽约还不算。但在男孩的十八岁生日的不久后，他就以Tony秘书的身份出席了好几场宴会，从一开始手无足措到现在游刃有余，也不过用了一个多星期，社交场上便传遍Stark极其宠爱他的新情人的传言。所以他穿过一片脂粉堆来到男人面前倒有几分正宫捉奸的意味，众人纷纷投来目光等着看这出好戏。

“甜心，怎么了？”

Tony先前对着女人小声嘟囔一句，她便识相地笑笑离开他的怀抱，离开前十指顺着他的胸口轻轻滑下，猫爪子一般的抓挠。

Peter盯着女人手指滑过的地方，神色晦暗不明。但他很快调整过来，像一个合格的秘书那样对着Tony耳语几句，男人便恍然地站起身来，冲着众人打了个招呼便先行离场，倒不如说是帝王离场前吩咐诸位尽欢的高傲。

“我还以为没有什么能把Tony从酒会里叫走。”与他相熟的生意伙伴调侃道。

Tony耸了耸肩，“紧急文件。我得为全世界工作呢。”

秘书为他打开黑色奥迪的车门，幽深得像是不可测的黑洞。

去他妈的为全世界工作。

男人甫一上车便被急切地咬住双唇，完全意义上的撕咬，饱满的唇肉被蹂躏得发红，渗出的些许血珠被男孩灵活的舌头舐去，酒精、热带果汁、血、唾液混合成情欲川水，在车舱内汹涌地把他们淹没。Friday尽职地驾驶着奥迪e-tron GT在繁华的街道上飞驰，目的点是某个荒郊野岭——她的主人忙着接吻，被钳制的手肘不意间顶到中心触控板。AI姑娘没有提醒他，人类的交|媾行为在哪进行都一样，她对情趣的理解着实有限，但不妨碍她忠实地记录下最原始的肉|欲冲动。

他们亲吻，用舌头为武器以口腔为争夺阵地，探戈式的旋转圆圈在黏膜上一个又一个层层叠叠烙下，水声缠绵中男孩撕开他的衬衣，居高临下地望着他，野兽狩猎般的眼神。他把宴会的帝王压在身下，这一刻他不是他的老板，不是他的导师，不是他崇拜了十年的超级英雄，是他的情人，是他的猎物。男人的手腕被蛛丝缚住高高地牵住车角，衣服裤子被撕成长长破布，如果车子摔下悬崖，他们还能把这些布接起来做成一长条救生绳。

他们亲吻，用舌头为武器以口腔为争夺阵地，探戈式的旋转圆圈在黏膜上一个又一个层层叠叠烙下，水声缠绵中男孩撕开他的衬衣，居高临下地望着他，野兽狩猎般的眼神。他把宴会的帝王压在身下，这一刻他不是他的老板，不是他的导师，不是他崇拜了十年的超级英雄，是他的情人，是他的猎物。男人的手腕被蛛丝缚住高高地牵住车角，衣服裤子被撕成长长破布，如果车子摔下悬崖，他们还能把这些布接起来做成一长条救生绳。

Peter咬了咬他的舌尖，惩罚长者忽然的走神。他不满于现状，男人好好地躺在座椅上，任由他亲吻、抚摸，甚至是更过分地埋入自己，他听见男人喉咙里榨出的低喘，比小提琴的低沉音色还要动人，他的每一寸快感都由男孩给予，他慷慨大方，就像是把心爱的实验室交给对方一样，自己的身体也毫不吝啬。古希腊再高尚的哲人也只是授人知识，占据弟子的身体，从这一点看钢铁侠肯定是这世界上最大方的导师。从他敢闯进十四岁高中生家里请对方和他揍个美国队长开始他就得有这个觉悟。

那可是美国队长，号称全美国人的精神偶像，Tony对此嗤之以鼻，而男孩选择性忘记了自己床底下其实有那么几张美国队长的海报，不假思索地点下了头，全美精神偶像和半块红枣核桃蛋糕一起安稳躺在垃圾桶。

蜘蛛男孩可没有他看上去这么人畜无害，第一次见面就被他粘在门把上的Tony怕是最有发言权的那个。

二十分钟前的酒会上，金碧辉煌，众目睽睽之下，男孩亲密地凑近他的耳朵，舌头几乎要游蛇般钻进他的耳洞里，热气打在他耳垂边缘。他说，“我们再不走，我就当着大家的面干你了，Sir.”语气平静地像是在说今天早餐吃煎蛋三明治不吃巧克力甜甜圈，敬称也不落。

他理所当然地硬了。

他的小男友辣得过分，说完了却还和平常一样乖巧地站在一边等候吩咐。但他毫不怀疑，他做得出来的。把宴会变成性爱趴对以前的他来说是寻常小事，男孩的提议很有吸引力，足够刺激和新鲜，但他心中升腾的诡异占有欲让他找了个借口离场，把自己丢进车里作为喂养蜘蛛的饵饲。

这只蜘蛛在黑暗之中吞食他的情人，但体贴地先把对方喂饱，他享用男人的颤栗，体内掀起的水花，深邃如星子的眼眸的注视。不够、还不够。纵使他把男人操得一塌糊涂，可掌控权却似乎从未在他的手里停留过一瞬。他感到挫败，把注意力更努力地投入于进攻之中，男人却忽然吻了过来——用力地扯着对方的领带将其拉下，仿佛在报复自己一丝不挂而男孩衣冠楚楚，男人吻在他眼睑上，唇舌缓慢地下移至棕色的眼眸，舔舐过那湿润的漂亮眼球。

“你要哭吗？”

“我才不会。”

Peter用力挺入,男人只来得及抓住他的头发，发胶在汗水攻势下彻底失效，Tony眯着眼睛看着自己的杰作，得承认他那一头棕发乱蓬蓬的模样还挺性感。他的男孩对糟糕美学也有一定偏好，在爆炸后的废墟里做爱绝对不是正常人能想象的刺激，那次他们的战衣都被外星人炸的焦黑零落，四周是燃起的火焰，队伍频道中钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠彻底掉线，复仇者联盟的伙伴都在忙于战后处理，打完怪物的两人却肆无忌惮地把空地当成水床。

“我以为我要失去你了。”事后男孩解释他的越轨。那时激光穿透钢铁侠的战甲时他的脑中一片空白，回过神来他已经到对方那去把那只怪物打进地里了。

而钢铁侠闲闲地看了他一眼，嗤笑中带着情欲的沙哑余韵，“得了吧，小子，你就是想上我。”

纽约的好邻居，学校里低调的小书呆子，连夺取罪犯性命都不忍的小英雄，用晦暗难辨的眼神注视他，Tony的腿勾上他的腰际蹭了蹭，把自己展得更开，容纳下男孩所有阴暗的，燃烧着，沸腾的欲念。Peter爱他，这是男孩不可宣诉的秘密。他不穿战衣时没那么多话，因此目光代替话语，存在感要更加强烈，男孩的视线追逐着他，剥开他的衣服，剥开他的外壳，炽热地烤炙他的灵魂。

爱是一切纯粹美好，若他爱上的学校里的某个女孩，Liz,Betty,Mary,随便谁都好，那这就是青春期美好的故事。可他爱上的是一位男人，和他相差三十岁，若说性别年龄对朝生夕死的超级英雄来说都不甚重要，可这男人只如白鸦片会引他越陷越深，他不愿伤害男孩，可他身上那种致命的吸引力就已足够让人掉进深渊，而他甚至不能确定他是否也爱着他。

而男人不告诉他。

Tony把他吞得更深，他们的身体紧紧贴拢在一起，像罐头里压缩难分的鱼。男孩的嘴唇在他身上逡巡着，他有被蜘蛛吐出的丝包裹做成储备粮的错觉，他们的身体是热的，而男孩的嘴唇是冰冷的。Peter像是怀揣着满腔冰冷的炉火，Tony知道他想要什么，但他什么也没说，于是他们又一次接吻，用无穷无尽地唇舌交缠来温暖寒夜。

性于常人是促进感情的渠道，但在他们之间，性却是逃避交谈的工具，不需要语言，不需要思维，当身体的快感剥夺掉理智的清醒，就不需要讨论那些尖锐的问题。

清醒的时候，男孩没完没了地说爱他，他一往无前，但又心藏怯懦，他对Tony会回应他不抱任何希冀——他知道他犯下的每一个错误，他的浅薄和稚嫩暴露的一览无余，他凭什么奢求对方爱他。可Tony吻了他，像给小狗喂了根火腿肠那样打发他，“好了，你得到你想要的了，现在暂时别打扰我工作，实验室里的东西都随便你玩。”他说得轻描淡写。男孩把拳头握得死紧，指甲都嵌入掌心，“我要的不是这个！”他带着泣音绝望地冲他喊着。“可我只能给你这个。”大人平静地看了他一眼，手指敲一敲屏幕给第七套蜘蛛侠战衣导入新蛛网模式。

他给他做战衣，给他亲吻，和他做爱，甚至给他情侣的名义，但有无时无刻不在提醒他，他们完全不是这么回事。铁石心肠的大人把这定义为满足青少年的成长愿望，倔强的男孩和他维持着这段畸形的关系。男人看着自己沦陷，他没办法回应他，他把自己的日子过得乱七八糟，唯一能做的就是把他推开，他指望男孩碰壁就识相回头，过上他妈的正常生活，可穿着睡衣就敢大战手持外星武器大鸟人的蜘蛛男孩偏不如他所愿，他非要对方承认某个事实。

Friday把车停在无人所知的平野上，月色从深至浅，黎明色涂满天际。于是他们敞开窗，让凉风吹贯车舱，情欲的川水顺着风缓缓泄出。而他们只是换了个姿势继续做下去，Peter的衣服终于被Tony扯掉，男孩把他环在怀里，重力作用下那根东西达到了前所未有的深度，Tony颤抖着咬住他的肩膀，他就更加过分地狠狠顶进。咬了他一口的变异蜘蛛在各方面都提升了他的能力，因此情事漫长持久得让人发指。只要他想，连续做上三天三夜也不成问题，不过他的伴侣可吃不消这个，因此他总在对方昏昏沉沉之际偷得一点甜头。

“Tony。”男孩狎昵地呼唤他的名字，Tony迷茫地对上他的眼眸，男孩弯了弯唇角，他说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”他迷迷糊糊地回应道。

于是男孩心满意足地把他光裸的背环紧。他不介意他口中的宝贝是谁，不介意是不是花花公子的条件反射，他只要这一刻短暂的满足。足够支撑他去应付大人的宴会，他要纵情声色，他就做一个称职的秘书把他从女人中扯出来，不厌其烦地告诉他他是谁的所有物。

他得和Tony继续耗着，尽管看看谁先认输好了。他有足够的耐心去织网，有足够长的时间把他圈在网中。


End file.
